dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Solomon O'Seannaig
Solomon Eli O'Seannaig Gryffindor Second Year History Being told you're a wizard would mess anyone up. Especially when a petite, like, petite petite blonde woman with pointy ears does it. Politely, patiently, but... the entire situation is still freaky. He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited at the news. Like, wet-your-pants excited. In retrospect, though, it's kind of a nuisance. You can't use your magic until you're 17, you have a higher mortality rate, you have to keep everything a secret, and, Magic interferes with Wifi, and, therefore, videogames, TV, and coding (every muggle's necessity). Therefore, a well paying job in technology is... hard to achieve. But the story of Solomon doesn't start when he was 10 years and 9 months old with his mind being blown almost completely off his shoulders. You could argue when it does start. Was it when he first proved he wasn't a complete incoherent, crying sack of poop with the utterances, or, in this case, shout of 'Biscuit!'? Or maybe it was when he first snuck onto his mother's computer and started messing with the keyboard, screwing up the files she had to code. Mum was patient, though. And excited that her little preschooler was already showing an interest in, well, hopefully not just 'jwionf zuryt 38fnu5gbjk fx jghytdr/.,l;]' but technology. Creation. Maybe. In the future, he would be. Solomon may like pondering beginnings, what they are, what they mean, but he isn't going to deviate from the customary story. Solomon isn't shy. He just isn't up to sharing that with you - he likes his privacy. "So, my parents met on a blind date. And, well, my mom got really drunk. And you know, drunk people do what they do. Some fall over repeatedly, some get in fights, some puke. My mom's a puker. Same case when she was stuck with me for 9 months; she puked, a lot. But my dad really liked her, so he dropped her off at her apartment and gave her a goodnight kiss anyways. Then, a week or two later, my mum wanted to apologize, because from what she could remember, the date was less than pleasant, and invited him for coffee. Apparently being as clumsy as humanly possible and knocking over your drink only makes dad like you more though. Endearing, I guess?" "I was born on December 15th in 2009. It's typical to include the date and everything about your birth, though I don't get it. Is it because people want to know your Zodiac? Anyways... It's easier telling other people's stories. I'm not really sure where to go with this." "Okay. Tech-y stuff. I'll talk about that. It's not that I was forced into it. Highly encouraged, more like. I started to learn to code when I was pretty young, around 8 or 9. Little stuff. I couldn't use it on anything. But I've always really wanted to work for some big corporation and make tons of money. And then with all that money buy a Llama farm and make even more money off the yarn. But mainly so I have a petting zoo I can visit whenever I want to. Though I can't do that now, can I? I mean, do they like, lie about you going to highschool and stuff and fake it so you can go to college and be a regular muggle? Eh, I'm not really mad. Everyone paints high school up to be a hell on earth, so I'm not missing out on much. Hopefully." "Er, maybe telling you about other people is the best way to tell you about myself? My little brother, Mick, is the most annoying person I think I have ever met. I know it's hypocritical of me, but at least I'm honest with myself. I nose into his business - but - for his own good. If you've ever met Mick, you would know what I'm talking about. He needs his ego to be deflated regularly or he'll get into some serious trouble one day. I've made Ishmael promise he'll keep an eye on him for me. Now, Ishmael is a cousin of mine, though since he lives only a few streets down, he might as well be a second brother. He's a reliable perfectionist - I'm sure he'll make good on his promise." "I still think of myself as a muggle though, you know? I think I always will. Cynthia and Jules are muggles, and maybe I should think of them differently, but I don't. And, yeah, it's kind of weird, but I've always had more friends who are girls than guys? That's just the way it pans out. But I don't think I'll be able to be friends with any of them much longer, because of boarding school and all. But I should stop feeling sorry for myself. I mean, I get to go to someplace called Hogwarts which is real and it's so awesomely insane." "Turns out I am a... Gre... Griff? Griffin? Yeah. I'm not sure what that means. I wasn't really listening - I was too busy worrying about hot wax dripping on me. Sounds cool, at least." Personality Solomon is easy to please; he's not picky and he doesn't want that much out of life, aside from an interesting ride. Or at least that's what he says he wants. When it comes to being presented with an opportunity - a choice between adventure or inaction - he will overthink until inaction seems to be the only safe choice. To some degree, he's scared of the unknown, and breaking explicit rules is on his list of Do Not Evers. Well, Do Not Ever Unless Someone Needs You. He prefers to observe and listen than talk. People call him shy, but in truth he has plenty of confidence. If you ask him a question, he won't hesitate to answer honestly, but, otherwise, he simply tends to be rather quiet. His honesty can seem somewhat random or weird, but never intentionally mean unless it is warranted. He can sit on the hot seat - and better yet, he can stand the cold; there is a reason why a polar bear is his patronus. One would assume, spending most of his time at a computer, he wouldn't know anything about people. While he does occasionally have his blunders when it comes to reading the atmosphere, he is sympathetic. He's also deathly protective, when it comes down to it. Solomon doesn't let many people 'in'. He doesn't know why he doesn't. He just doesn't. Is that a thing people do without thinking? Or is it a decision? Do you just say 'I'm letting you in'? Regardless, he likes his privacy, anything else would make him a little more than uncomfortable. He can laugh at himself, a skill not everyone can claim to have, but he still detests being made a fool of and going into something without being armed with knowledge. If you do ever get to him, the chances that he will ever let you know are slim to none. While he isn't one for self-advocating, if you do offend a close friend of his, or violate a close value of his, you are at risk for a verbal or even physical lashing. Appearance Solomon has dirty (often literally, since personal hygiene usually doesn't make it on his list of priorities) blonde hair and brown eyes. His face is usually somewhat pensive, eyebrows drawn. When he isn't wearing something that references to some piece of pop-culture, he wears drab colors. Though his eye is drawn to the bright and vibrant, he doesn't want to draw too much attention to himself. Trivia *Solomon, though being a self-proclaimed Geek, does participate in sports. Most namely, Karate. He also is an avid fan of football. *His favorite color is bright orange. *He prides himself in the fact that he can fall asleep practically anywhere. - Roleplayed by Sync - Category:Characters Category:Idiosyncratic6 Category:Wizard Category:Male Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Large Patronus Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Blond Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Muggle-Born Category:Scottish Category:Born in Scotland Category:December Birthday Category:Students Category:Name begins with "S" Category:Demi Category:Straight Category:ISFJ